


Treats of the marketplace

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Request on Tumblr to use these prompts “we’re in public, you know” and  “make me” with Thranduil in a smut fic.You will find them in bold.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Treats of the marketplace

Thranduil liked to tease you while you were stuck in meetings, or welcoming guests to Mirkwood, the gently running of his fingers up your leg under the table or the way he looks at you, had you weak at your knees but nothing had prepared you for what he had planned, your day had started early as you were on the way to the market in Lake town, you and Thranduil had decided to take a trip to go and see King Bard after Thranduil had become close friends with him and you wanted to buy some of the goods only humans made, and you really wanted something new to hang in yours and Thranduil’s bed chamber. 

Making your way around the market Thranduil smiled at how excited you got running from stall to stall picking items up and learning from the stall keeper its history, collecting small trinkets and placing them in the saddlebag of Thranduil’s elk. 

A messenger from King Bard approached Thranduil to inform him that Bard was currently stuck in a meeting, but the palace was there for them to stay the night and have dinner with him, if you required, nodding his head Thranduil told the messenger you both would be honoured and you will see him for dinner, watching the messenger turn and leave Thranduil caught your eyes as you slowly walked over to him with a handful of goods. 

_ “What was that all about?” _ You asked.

_ “Bard is stuck in a meeting, but he has made up lodgings for us and an invitation to dinner”  _ Thranduil answered as he placed an arm around your waist and slowly started to walk around to the back of the elk for the empty saddlebags.

_ “Well I’m almost done” _ You said as you placed the stuff you had bought into the empty saddlebag, before licking your lips and turning to Thranduil  _ “if you want to go to the palace early” _ You add as you bite your lip. 

A sign Thranduil took to know what you were thinking, smirking at you he licked his lips and turned you to face the wall behind his elk as he slowly lifted your dress up while whispering in your ear “don’t make too much noise now.”

Feeling Thranduil’s fingers running up your legs, and slowly entering you, you pushed his hand away and pulled your dress back down  **_“we’re in public, you know”_ ** You hissed turning to face Thranduil, who just smirked at you before he twisted you back around and you felt him slam his cock into you making you lose your breath for a minute.

Pushing your hands against the wall you started to rock your body to match the rocking thrusts of Thranduil, while you were biting down on your lip to stop the moan escaping, you dropped your head down, trying to catch some extra breaths but it got bought back up as Thranduil grabbed your hair to give him more control over your body, letting out a small moan you bought one of your hands over your mouth to keep yourself quiet, before you placed both hands back on the wall as you felt Thranduil pushing your forward. 

_ “You need to be silent nin meleth” _ Thranduil raspy voice whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your whole body as you pressed yourself against him gaining a small moan for your efforts making you smirk, as he thrusted a hard and deep thrust into you making you moan again.

Licking your lips you whispered breathlessly  **_“make me”_ ** as you let out another moan, feeling your head being ripped back by your hair you felt Thranduil hand over your mouth as he placed his other hand on your throat while thrusted faster and harder into you as you slowly started to see stars as you could feel every fiber in your body screaming.

Your whole body felt like a balloon ready to burst as you felt Thranduil’s thrusts losing their power finally the pair of you gave way to the pressure as you slumped against the wall catching your breath as Thranduil pulled out of you and bought your dress back down to cover you, as you felt his seed dripping down your legs, turning yourself around so your back was against the wall your saw Thranduil’s elk had been a shield, hiding your actions from the marketplace making you smirk at the king, who was smirking down at you. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
